The Price of Freedom
by Mr.Who2123
Summary: Crisis Core fic. MAJOR SPOILERS Oneshot/Drabble about what Zack thought and did from end boss fight to the end of the game. Zack had said the price of freedom is steep, but he will fight for that freedom...for that's what he truly believes in. ZackAerith


Mr

Mr.Who2123: I beat Crisis Core, and I had to make at least a one-shot for Zack. I now like him as much as Cloud and I wish he had never died… (Sniff)

Zack: It's okay, Mr.Who2123.

Mr.Who2123: ZACK!! OMG, do the disclaimers!

Zack: (Sweat drop) Alright, she owns nothing related to Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or Sony

Mr.Who2123: Well, I'm winging it…let's BEGIN!!

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

My arms ached with the weight of a thin man, who hadn't eaten in days. I looked back at the limp figure on my back; his eyes were bright with mako. Usually, Mako was the sign of a SOLDIER, but he was merely a Shin-Ra grunt. I smiled at his passive face, which made no response. I wasn't surprised either. He hadn't moved, looked, or talked at all in the past few years. It was like an empty shell that I was carrying, rather than a person.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get out of Banora. I had to fight Genesis," I apologized, as if he would actually listen. No response. I smiled at my own foolishness, but the sadness showed through the fake expression. I halted, got a better grip on Cloud's legs, and then continued. I used to carry Cloud with my arm around his back, and his around my neck. However, I would basically drag him the whole way, so I changed my tactics to carrying him myself. It made me able to move faster, as well as not worry about him stumbling on the floor as he always would.

The reason we were running in the first place is to get away from Shin-Ra. We're no longer the dogs of that company, but we want to live for ourselves. That's what I truly want the most. To be free.

"It's a beautiful day, huh Cloud?" I asked him. The head did not turn, nor did the ears pick up my voice. It made me sad to see him in such a deadened state, and I sighed. So far, we were moving from the grasslands towards the canyon, where Midgar was. Midgar…is our destination. Aerith is waiting there, and it is a place where one could easily be hidden. It's a perfect place for Cloud, Aerith, and me.

Thinking of what I just asked Cloud, I looked at the actually beautiful day. High cliff tops rose for thousands of feet while grass grew everywhere. The trees had pretty much mitigated into nothing in such a barren place, but I didn't mind. Shrubbery was erratically placed in the area, dancing slowly in the soft gale. The green of the plants were bright against the dull brown of the canyon, and stuck out like a sore thumb. It was pretty to see the contrasting features of such a lonely place, but I was actually more interested in the sky. I had to crane my head to see it, since the cliff tops blocked the view on either side of me.

Aerith…she had said that the sky actually scared her. I wondered how this could possibly be so. The sky was a bright, gentle blue, like a faded watercolor. In the bright sunlight of day, neither the moon nor the stars were seen, so there was no breaks in the blue color. However, there were touches of clouds, so fluffy, I swear I could feel their softness. I smiled at the sight, and finally brought my head back down to look at the road ahead.

"Nggghhh," Cloud moaned, though so soft that only I would've been able to hear if others were listening. I turned back to see his head move side to side slowly, in the rhythm of my footsteps.

"Cloud?" I asked, my hopes brightening like the sun after a storm. There was no response, nor a sound. His eyes remained that same, bright blue of the Mako. The color…it eerily reminded me of the sky, which was something so pleasant, while Mako is like poison to someone if they take in too much.

A tiny roar came from behind me. My first thought was that it was Shin-Ra behind us, so I whirled around, gripping the Buster Sword on my back. I saw nothing behind me at first, but when I was about to turn back, I saw a small cloud of dust, as well as the sound of roaring grow louder. The thing was a vehicle. I knew that if it was Shin-Ra, I was screwed. With the strength I had reserved for stuff like this, I ran to a large boulder that leaned against the huge cliffs. Carefully, yet with quick precision, I grabbed Cloud and pulled his limp form off my back. Setting him down in the shade that the rock offered, I then snuck to the side of the boulder, so I could see what kind of car was coming our way.

In a way, I felt I was in a mission again, like I had never left Shin-Ra. A childish excitement came upon me as I gripped the blade on my back. The nervousness and apprehension that I would have before missions, crept into my mind as I felt the smooth handle of the blade. My stomach had butterflies swarming in it, and I had an urge to itch it. But I knew I shouldn't because the roar was getting slowly louder, and I had to focus. Man, this must've been a slow car if it's still coming from behind. It wasn't that far from us. Finally, I could see dust rise above the boulder, and I knew the car was extremely close. I stole a glance at the vehicle.

When I did, I let my hand drop from my back to my side. I sighed, smiling at all the nervousness I had. Just as I ran through a gloved hand through my black hair, and idea came into my mind. I ran out into the middle of the barren road, right in front of the vehicle. It was an old, yellow truck. It was battered at the sides, and it moved pretty slow for a car, but it wasn't too bad. I've been in worse things than that. Through the window, I saw a middle aged man, with a green cap on his dark, short hair, and wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt. A stray strand of grass hung from his mouth, and his eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

When I waved my arms in the middle of the road, he stopped his truck abruptly, make it jerk harshly. I winced as I saw the man get a whiplash from the stop.

"What are you doing out here by yerself?" he called in a gruff, old voice. He was rubbing his neck, though he didn't seem mad.

"Could you give us a ride to Midgar? We'd really appreciate it!" I called back, giving him my nicest smile. He paused a moment, watching me with scrutiny. I could tell he was figuring out whether I was harmless or not.

"What's that sword on yer back fer?" he called, beckoning for me to approach. I obeyed his gesture while thinking of a proper way to word my answer.

"I was a part of SOLDIER, but I decided to leave 'cause I have a girlfriend. Shin-Ra decided then to just take all my money, so, as you can see, I have nothing on me except my trusty sword," I explained. That seemed adequate. If someone told me that, I'd believe them for sure. The gruff man scratched his grizzly chin, and then nodded.

"I'll give ya a hand, young man…but, ya said '…us a ride.' Is someone else with ya?" he asked. His head looked around for another person, but he didn't see Cloud.

"Oh, yeah, my friend and I, we're travelling together, but he's suffering from some poison, so he's pretty much unconscious. I'm going to help him out 'till he gets better," I answered. Before he could reply, I ran for the hiding spot. I saw him sitting there, just as I had left him. His head hung low, and his arms resting on the ground, limp as a log. His blonde hair rustled in the soft wind, and I smiled at him.

"Cloud, we'll be getting a ride now, so I won't have to carry you. Don't worry…we'll be in Midgar in no time," I explained to him. With renewed strength, I lifted my friend, letting his arms fall in front of me and his head rest against my shoulder. I could feel the barely audible breathing, and the dim heartbeat of a motionless person.

"Cloud, don't give up…we'll make no matter what," I continued. I smiled at the sky. "It will be great when we get there. We won't have to follow any orders, hurt innocent people, or always worry about our lives. We can have normal lives." The man in the truck saw me coming towards him, and saw Cloud as well. He noticed the limp figure I was carrying, and his old gruffness dispersed in an instance. The old eyes softened in the sight of the large struggle that Cloud and I were evidently going through.

"Poor lad…did Shin-Ra that to him?" he asked, though not unkindly. I thought a moment, then I nodded. "Yeah, they subjected him to a special poison that they made for an experiment. I'm sure it'll wear off, but he's been like this…for a long time now."

I approached the back of the truck, and lifted Cloud off of my back, and into the open space of the truck. His back rested against the corner, and his form slumped over, as if he was sad. I ruffled his hair, letting my finger brush through it quickly. His head moved with my hand, and then dropped again when I let my hand drop.

With the strength I had learned while in SOLDIER, I easily lifted my whole being with my hands on the side, and then swung it over the railing and into the truck. I waved at the truck driver, signaling for him to go ahead. I saw a nod through the glass of the window, and the vehicle started. It spluttered exhaust before rolling forward. The car quickly grew in speed, and soon we were cruising along smoothly. I placed myself against the side of the truck, next to Cloud. My arm rested on the railing that served as my wall. Wind rustled our hair, and cooled my body in an instant. I wasn't cold, either, I felt just right.

Aerith will love the sky and the life out of Midgar when I show it all to her. We could…we could even visit the canyons of the cosmos, or…we could visit the Icicle Village, and I would show her the snow. Man, the snow is pretty, especially when there are no houses are anything around them. The sky get's really pale and pretty, as if the bright blue of the sky above me right now had been mixed the white of the snow. It creates a pale beauty that is nowhere else.

"Cloud, remember when the helicopter crashed, and we were in the snow? It was great…the snow was really pretty, huh?" I asked him, looking at his dead figure. There was no response, but I smiled, and I held no sadness in that smile. "I remember that you told me you wanted to be in SOLDIER to show that you were powerful. I think that you don't need to be in SOLDIER to prove you're strong, Cloud. I say, just keep working, and you can be stronger than anyone…even Sephiroth." I thought I saw Cloud turn towards me, but it was actually the car slowing down for a bump in the road. Soon after the small movement Cloud made, the car bounced on what was probably a pile of dirt or a thin rock.

"Who knows…maybe together, we could become famous…we could be stronger than Sephiroth, and we'd be real heroes!" I exclaimed. That…actually brought me to another point.

"What should we do when we reach Midgar? I mean, I we need to support ourselves…," I paused, then turned to the front of the truck. "Hey, pops, what should I do for a living?" The man looked at me through the mirror, and gave me a slightly surprised work.

"What are you talking about? You should do everything while you're young. That way, you get a little experience for a lotta stuff," he answered. I thought about that, then turned to Cloud.

"Hm…I got it. Cloud, I've done a lot of weird missions and stuff while in Shin-Ra, and I can fight really well. I'm going to be a mercenary. For the right amount of money, I'll do anything…dangerous things, easy things, anything!" the thought of living like that just made me excited. No troubles of Shin-Ra, or monsters, or Turks. "So…what'll you do, Cloud?"

I paused, watching his still form move with the momentum of the car.

"Ah, I'm just kidding," I finally started again. I bent my right leg so that it looked almost while keeping my left stretched out on the metal floor of the truck. I rested my right arm on the knee, which was the highest, point, and I looked back, watching the lovely sky. "We'll open the business together, and we'll live comfortable lives."

I looked at the road ahead of us, and saw that the cliffs were opening up into a canyon. I smiled at the sight. This was becoming familiar ground now, for I had done countless missions in the far outskirts of Midgar. Most had been stealth missions, so I know where all the best hiding spots are. Despite my knowing of the location we were in, I asked the driver,

"When will we get there?"

"Hold yer horses, almost there," he answered. I smiled, imagining Aerith's smiling face. She has been waiting for four years now…it's about time I help her with her flower business. A flower business and a mercenary business…those things are quite opposite…but it just proves the old statement, "Opposites attract." Aerith and I were quite opposite, if you ask me, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I just hope she feels the same way for me…she's such a confusing girl.

I smiled at Cloud once more, imagining him back to normal.

"We're friends…right?" I asked him slightly. I swear I saw Cloud nod, but I'm not sure if it was my head playing tricks on me again. But…it's such a rhetorical question. Of course, we're best friends…we trust each other like brothers.

Trust…I thought of Angeal. He was strict on conduct. He always said, "SOLDIER needs trust, honor, dreams, strength, and kindness. If we have that, then we have everything." I smiled sadly at my old friend. I still follow that advice, and I try to always to have all those traits…though I sometimes mess up… Like when I was on a co-op mission, as a second class. We were scaling a building to break into a criminal's hiding place, and my part was to be lifted by a fellow and jump onto the roof. I didn't really trust him, and so when I was being lifted, I thought he was losing his balance, so I moved a bit, and ended up falling to the floor…on top of the SOLDIER.

But…I think…Angeal would forgive me if I messed up sometimes… Everyone messes up sometimes, and that's what makes everyone the same in a way. Aw man, I wish I could see Angeal again. I miss him so much…he always helps me with stuff like this, and I wish he was helping me now.

Another bump in the road stopped me from continuing my random thoughts. I looked up, and saw high cliffs on the right side of me. The canyon was open on the left, however. There was no grass whatsoever, and the only variation in the earth was the different hues of brown in the rocks.

Aerith said a long time ago…if I pray, that my mistakes will be forgiven…it sounds so great when you think of all the things you messed up in, and how they can all go away if you pray for forgiveness. I think I'll do that when I reach Midgar. I'll pray in the old church where Aerith keeps her flowers. It's my favorite one.

"What the…Why is an army here?!" the old man practically yelled from his window. My thoughts were dispersed in an instant, and I looked out the car. Helicopters, probably fifty of them, hovered in the air while thousands of Shin-Ra troops were poised with their guns, aiming towards the truck.

"Pops, they're after us. We'll get out. You go to safety!" I exclaimed. The old man slammed his breaks and I grabbed Cloud with ease. I hopped off the side, and waved to the old man in the driver's seat. He waved through the window before slamming his gas pedal. The car roared, kicking up dust and dirt madly before zooming off quickly. I rushed to the cliff side that was nearby, and set Cloud down in the shade.

Right now, he's my first priority. He needs to live…he hasn't experienced the greatest joys of life yet, I could just tell. I kneeled next to him, smiling at his figure one last time before ruffling his hair again. He moved with my hand, like he always did, and then I stood up. I did not look back when I turned away, towards the thousands of Shin-Ra troops.

My hands were on my hips, and I smirked. Shaking my black head, I closed my eyes.

"Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep," I said. Too steep for even me to pay. But…I will fight for it, because that's what I want the most. My smile did not leave as I grabbed the blade I had obtained from Angeal. Gripping it with both hands, it made me think of how he used it every time he would go into battle. He would but the blunt side against his head and close his eyes. Maybe…maybe _he_ was praying…just maybe.

I followed the example of my mentor, and put the blunt side of my blade against my forehead. I felt the cool metal touch my skin.

"Embrace your dreams," I said. Angeal always said that as well. I need to remind myself to write this stuff down so I can show Aerith all the amazing things Angeal had said. I let the blade come down slowly from its position, and I also lifted my head to face the troops. "And whatever you do…protect your honor," I paused, putting the blade into a battle position. My eyes focused on the enemy, and they hardened. Passion, anger, hope, kindness, and strength all rose within me. I started running towards the troops. "…as SOLDIER!"

Cloud, I'll fight to give you a chance to live.

Aerith, I'll fight to protect the ones I care for and face the consequences of my decisions.

Angeal. I'll fight to protect my honor, for what I believe in…to always embrace your dreams.

Most of all, though…I'll fight for my freedom no matter what the price is. And I have no regrets.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Mr.Who2123: Writing this made my stomach have that really weird feeling that people get when they're really sad. Well, I hope you liked it…I just thought the game should've put more story and thought for Zack than they did. All we saw was only, like, major stuff, they needed to add more fluff with Aerith, and more brotherly love to Angeal and Cloud.

I hope you liked this one-shot(which kind of turned out to be a drabble) and, Zack, we all know that you are a hero. Fight for what you believe in, and you will succeed. Because in a way, Zack got what he wanted: freedom, a chance to meet Angeal, and wings to fly through the open sky that he loves so much. And…he didn't have to wait long for Aerith, so I bet he also was able to show her the places that he loved as well.

Zack: (Sniff) Well, please review!


End file.
